Protecting a worker from the effects of contaminated air and dangerous vapors has been generally accomplished in the past by the use of protective clothing which seals the outside air away from the worker and breathing air has been provided to the worker through use of compressed air tanks. Two of the main inadequacies of this arrangement has been (1) the clothing used to seal the worker from the contaminated air also seals in the air around the worker's body and creates a generally uncomfortable condition due to the build up of heat and water vapor inside the protective clothing, and (2) anyone who has carried compressed air tanks on their back for any period of time can tell you that the tanks themselves are quite heavy and carrying them around is exhausting work, without attempting to perform another job while carrying the tank. Furthermore, use of air tanks limits the amount of time a worker can expend in the containment area before leaving to obtain a new supply of air.
Therefore, it can be seen, in view of the foregoing that there is a need for a new form of protective clothing incorporating a one-way air valve to release the air from the protective suit and a new method of protecting oneself from a hazardous environment.